


Uma Noite para Descansar

by Biltchibo



Series: Ordem Paranormal - Ships [1]
Category: O Segredo Na Floresta (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Spoilers, bingo clichê: fake dating, classificação T por causa do tema do rpg, completamente fora da realidade do rpg pq o mestre é bicho ruim, decidi escrever 3 mil palavras pra deixar meus amados descansarem, eh soh fofura aqui gente, tem spoiler do rpg não leia se não viu todo
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:53:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24427567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Biltchibo/pseuds/Biltchibo
Summary: Depois de sair do cemitério (episódio 7) o grupo decide que tiveram o suficiente de emoção por um dia. Eles saem da cidade e se alojam em um hotel, procurando paz por uma noite.Ou: Joui e César dividem um quarto e lidam com a carga emocional da missão.
Relationships: Joui "Joe" Jouki/Cesar Oliveira Cohen
Series: Ordem Paranormal - Ships [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805023
Comments: 12
Kudos: 39





	Uma Noite para Descansar

**Author's Note:**

> nem eu to acreditando que voltei a escrever fanfic em português por causa desse rpg vei  
> se a fic ta meio ruinzinha peço desculpas, é que faz anos desde a última vez que eu escrevi alguma história em pt, posso ter perdido a mão asjasd  
> mas saibam que foi com muito carinho viu? qualquer erro, é só avisar.
> 
> outra coisa, o rpg NÃO é de romance, qualquer e todo casal (e preferencia sexual) são completamente fanon. por favor sem brigas, é apenas uma fic pra quem gosta do casal, nada para insultar os streamers que estão atuando.

Eles saíram do cemitério completamente acabados, física e psicologicamente. O velho senhor-sem-língua-agora- _não_ -mais-humano ainda estava jogado dentro da casa na floresta. O corpo queimado no túmulo fora porcamente encoberto de terra e talvez seria encontrado logo. A senhorinha Madalena, _Deus a ajude_ , ainda estava muito provavelmente no hospital se recuperando do mata-leão que Joui aplicou nela. No geral, o dia parecia ter sido um fracasso e todos concordaram que eles precisavam de uma noite de descanso, longe daquela cidade onde eles eram potenciais assassinos depravadores de covas.

O hotel capenga que se encontrava logo fora da cidade era passável, e muito mais visitado que o outro. Talvez fosse a atmosfera ou talvez fosse efeito da névoa que deixava todos inquietos e desconfiados, ou até mesmo a fama que a cidade possuía por ser palco de briga de gangues frequentes, mas esse hotel com certeza parecia mais vivo que o de Carpazinha.

“O Cachimbo Vermelho” lia-se no grande letreiro carmim. As luzes piscavam e tudo indicava que era uma falha elétrica e não intencional. Liz foi na frente, acompanhada de Arthur. Arthur porque conhecia os arredores e Liz porque era a que estava em melhor estado dentre os outros quatro.

César sentia seu corpo cansado como nenhuma noite passada em claro jogando LoL podia se comparar. Ele podia facilmente ficar dias direto somente a base de café e Redbull, mas nunca havia passado por nada como essa missão.

Ele se sentia esgotado, magoado, extremamente confuso e, por vezes, puto com tudo o que estava acontecendo. Seu pai, o único motivo de vir pra esse lugar esquecido por qualquer Deus, agora estava morto. Ele havia visto criaturas bestiais e experiências científicas sobrenaturais que não faziam o menor sentido em sua mente. Ele havia atirado em uma das pessoas que agora eram sua família e só conseguia se lembrar do quão bem se sentira encarando aquele símbolo maldito. Era injusto que não tivesse tido a chance de se reconectar com Christopher, era injusto essas coisas acontecerem com pessoas inocentes, que elas fossem torturadas em prol de um objetivo doentio.

César se sentia irritado ao se lembrar de Ivete chorando no túmulo dos Gaudérios, ou de seu pai, sorridente enquanto bagunçava seu cabelo. E mais do que puto ao sentir o fantasma do gatilho em seus dedos, como se não fossem os seus.

Quase nada fazia sentido e ele sabia que estavam todos atolados até o pescoço nessa situação.

Tudo o que ele queria era sentar em uma cama macia, e relaxar com um wi-fi decente e um time bom pra jogar uma MD3. Mas claramente, eles não podiam ter um minuto de descanso, pois logo assim que Liz voltou, ele soube que não carregava notícias boas.

“Olhando pelo lado bom, conseguimos quartos para todos,” ela começou, os lábios pressionados dizendo que não era um lado tão bom assim.

“Mas?” César perguntou.

“Mas… Só tinha um quarto de solteiro livre, o outros dois são suítes de casal.”

Thiago deu de ombros, “Não é uma situação tão ruim, já tivemos que dividir quartos antes.”

Faltavam dedos para contar a quantidade de missões em que eles tiveram que dormir no mesmo lugar, com medo do que se esgueirava pelas sombras. 

“Ah, sim,” Liz coçou a cabeça, “Mas eu posso ter dito pro dono que o outro casal estava em lua de mel,” quando foi recebida com olhares aturdidos, Liz levantou as mãos em defesa, “Tinha promoção! Sabe quanto é a diária aqui?”

Ela puxou do bolso três cartões, “O primeiro é meu e do Thiago, seremos um casal feliz de Campinas, casados a 5 anos,” Liz olhou para Thiago, “sabe, uma história genérica, a gente trabalha nisso depois."

“Espera aí Liz-sensei, matte o. Por que a gente não pode fazer par com você?” Joui irrompeu antes de qualquer outra coisa dita, mas corou logo em seguida com a atenção de todos os olhos voltados para si. “N-não que eu queira ficar com você por outros motivos, te respeito demais para isso. Por favor, não tenha a impressão errada.”

Liz arqueou uma sobrancelha, um meio sorriso nos lábios, achando graça no envergonhamento de seu aprendiz, “Relaxa Joui, eu não achei nada,” ela riu, “E mesmo que achasse, você sabe que não é o meu tipo.”

Talvez por não ter tido tanto contato ainda, Arthur franziu o cenho, confusão explícita nas feições, “Como assim?”

“Digamos que pra eu me atrair por ele, ele teria que ser uma mulher." Diante do olhar surpreso de Arthur, Liz continuou, "Além disso, eu já disse pro gerente que o meu marido se chamava Thiago, então…" 

César deu de ombros, resignado, "Qual o problema, Joe? Já dividimos um quarto antes."

E apesar dos hábitos estranhos do ginasta – sinceramente, ele parecia um molusco quando fazia aquelas acrobacias como se não tivesse ossos no corpo - César sabia que também não era alguém fácil de se dividir o quarto com. A luz do computador podia facilmente atrapalhar o sono das pessoas que estavam com ele, e por isso ele preferia ficar sozinho, mas Joui dormia pesadamente quando adormecida, então não era um problema. 

Porém, César percebeu, Joui estava inquieto, as mãos mexendo ansiosamente uma na outra, puxando a ponta dos dedos, "Eu só não quero incomodar." 

César franziu as sobrancelhas e desviou o olhar para Liz, fazendo uma pergunta silenciosa para qual ela também parecia não ter resposta. 

"Bem, o Arthur também não pode, o dono já conhece ele e sabe que ele não namora com ninguém, quem dirá casar-" 

"Ei!" Arthur interrompeu, encabulado, "Eu não namoro por opção." 

"... _Certo…_ " ela deu uma pausa não muito convincente e então continuou, "Então sobrou vocês, o que eu acho muito conveniente porque todos sabemos a facada no bolso que o César levou da loja de caça."

Liz estendeu a mão com o cartão deles. Ao ver a hesitação de Joui, ainda sem entender, César pegou o cartão e agradeceu. 

"Mais uma coisa, esse gerente é muito desconfiado com as promoções que ele faz, principalmente quando viu que viemos de Carpazinho. Ele vai chutar a gente do hotel se descobrir que não somos casais, então ajam como tal," ela informou e todos sabiam que não era um pedido. 

Ninguém queria dormir na rua, então a única opção era seguir em frente. 

"Amanhã a gente se encontra aqui embaixo às 9? Que tal?" Thiago sugeriu, "Eu não quero acordar cedo, mas temos que discutir os desaparecimentos." 

"Shh, não aqui!" exclamou Liz baixinho. 

"É, Thiago-senpai, não aqui!" Joui imitou Liz,um tom igual de indignação na voz. 

Thiago riu de ambas as reações, botando as mãos pra cima em rendição. 

César virou o pescoço até estalar, sentindo aliviar a tensão dos ombros, “Por mim tá tranquilo, eu vou tentar entrar em contato com o senhor Velocímetro hoje.”

Seus amigos riram do nome errado, mas acenaram com a cabeça concordando. 

Thiago se espreguiçou, cansado, “Show, conta pra gente como é que foi então. Qualquer coisa que você descobrir aí," ele disse e bocejou. "Eu vou dormir agora. Liz, rola eu pegar o chuveiro primeiro?" 

O grupo entrou no salão sob os olhares suspeitos do gerente do hotel. Ele encarava a todos com os olhos estreitos e desconfiados, parando friamente sobre César e Joui, que andavam separados. 

Joui nem percebeu, andava pelo corredor pensativo e imerso em sua mente, parecia atordoado, e muito provavelmente estava. Ele quase causou a morte de uma senhorinha inocente que não fez muito da vida a não ser casar e cuidar do cemitério. César queria poder dizer que não sabia o quão mal Joui estava se sentindo, mas ele sabia. A sensação de ter a vida de alguém quase acabada por suas mãos só não podia ser pior que a sua consciência ao saber que quase gostara daquilo. 

César se aproximou de Joui, limpando a garganta para avisar que estava perto e não assustá-lo, mas mesmo assim Joui se surpreendeu um pouco.

“Ah, César-kun,” ele acenou em resposta, observando o japonês mais de perto agora. “O que foi?”

“Você tá bem?” César perguntou. 

Joui apertou os lábios, "Tô sim." 

Eles pararam em frente ao elevador, esperando o mesmo abrir, e César começou a se sentir incomodado com o homem os encarando. Decidindo num segundo, sem pensar muito sobre, e pegou a mão de Joui na sua, entrelaçando os dedos longos e surpreendentemente macios aos seus. Era uma sensação boa a que ele sentia, o calor que abraçava sua mão era reconfortante, de um jeito completamente diferente de como os casacos faziam. Completamente diferente de qualquer outro toque que ele havia sentido na vida.

César quase fechou os olhos e suspirou, sentindo-se tranquilo por dentro, como se as vozes que brigavam em sua mente tivessem se aquietado um pouco.

" _O que_ -" Joui engasgou o meio da frase, olhando para César com grandes olhos brilhantes e bochechas coradas.

Ele se embaraçou também, procurando desesperadamente da justificativa que ele tinha, porém que agora havia lhe escapado.

O silêncio se estendeu por alguns segundos, César encarando Joui atordoado até olhar ao redor e ver que as portas do elevador abriram, "O gerente tava olhando a gente," ele sussurrou enquanto entravam, indo para a parte de trás.

"Ah,” Joui se aquietou, e mesmo depois das portas fecharem, as mãos continuaram entrelaçadas. Nenhum dos dois fez menção de separá-las até Liz virar-se para eles depois de sair no segundo andar.

"O quarto de vocês é o 301. Descansem," ela disse enquanto as portas fechavam.

Eles desceram no próximo andar, desejando uma boa noite a Arthur também, vendo ele sorrir por debaixo das faixas em seu rosto e acenar para eles antes das portas fecharem novamente para seguir ao andar de cima. 

Os dois andaram em silêncio até o fim do corredor meio empoeirado, era estranho ver Joui tão calado assim. César observava o tapete azul escuro do andar enquanto caminhava, meio manchado nas beiradas como se tivesse sido desgastado pelo tempo, as lâmpadas meio amareladas pareciam estar quase queimadas. Eles chegaram em frente a porta e Joui entrou imediatamente quando César a destrancou, se jogando na cama que afundou com o seu peso.

César riu do que ele fez e o imitou, deixando a cama o abraçar também. Faziam dias, talvez semanas, desde a última vez que ele havia deitado em uma cama realmente confortável. Seus ombros o agradeciam.

“Wah, é tão macia!” Joui disse, olhos fechados e um sorriso em seu rosto que César não pode deixar de admirar por um momento. As bochechas coradas, tão diferentes do tom pálido que tinham no hospital, traziam um burburinho em seu estômago, como pequenas borboletas batendo asas.

Joui abriu os olhos e o viu olhando antes que pudesse desviar, e César assistiu o rosto de Joui se avermelhar ainda mais antes dele se levantar, pegando a malinha que trouxe e correndo para o banheiro.

Ele sentiu seu pescoço esquentar com a vergonha de ser pego encarando e tentou esconder seu rosto nas mãos, não entendendo o porquê de estar se sentindo um adolescente de novo, os sentimentos não tão sobre controle como ele havia se acostumado. César tinha se mantido afastado das pessoas por boa parte da sua vida, todos esses anos e as máquinas sempre foram melhores companheiras que humanos. Mas agora, com tudo o que acontecera e tanta carga emocional e a falta de seu pai, ele se sentia dependente dos seus amigos.

Suspirando, César se levantou da cama, sentando-se na poltrona ao lado - sim, uma poltrona ao lado da cama, quanto que eles estavam pagando pelo quarto? - e pegando seu notebook e telefone. O hotel tinha uma conexão razoável, que ele foi capaz de amplificar para conseguir entrar em contato com a ordem.

Joui saiu do banheiro, ainda com o rosto meio úmido e enxugando o cabelo, na mesma hora que César terminou a ligação.

"Ouve isso, sabe aquele nome que a gente viu no barril da casa?"

Joui murmurou, "Lembro." E se sentou na cama novamente, de frente para o outro.

César passou a mão pelo rosto, cansado, "Esse nome é relacionado a uma empresa, e você não vai acreditar a quem ela está ligada." Joui o olhou curiosamente e veio para o lado da poltrona, se inclinando sobre Cesar para olhar o computador. César se sentiu aquietar e a respiração encurtar por um momento, o coração batendo forte no peito, "Certo, hm, é a mulher loira que atraiu a equipe Kelvin, provavelmente pra uma armadilha," César foi rápido em anotar o nome da mulher enquanto ainda se lembrava. "O nome dela é Paula Verdant."

Joui sorriu abertamente, felicidade estampada no rosto, "Yatta! A gente tem uma pista César-kun!" ele jogou seus braços ao redor do mais baixo, a diferença de tamanho pouco importando quando ambos estavam praticamente sentados na mesma poltrona. César sentia como se seu rosto fosse explodir de tão quente que estava. Ele congelou e quando Joui percebeu, foi rápido em soltá-lo, se afastando como se tivesse se queimado, "D-desculpa! Eu não- desculpa- sei que você não gosta de ser tocado de surpresa." 

Ainda se recuperando, a mente meio enevoada, César se apressou pra achar alguma coisa pra consertar a situação, "Não-! Érm-" ele pigarreou, tentando estabilizar a voz e não parecer que acabou de entrar na puberdade, "Quer dizer, tá tudo bem, Joe. Eu não me importo que você me abrace."

Ele não sabia porque havia dito aquilo, ele não _devia_ ter dito aquilo, mas as palavras simplesmente saíram da sua boca antes que pudesse filtrá-las. Ele não teve tempo ou vontade de se arrepender ao ver o sorriso tímido no rosto de Joui.

O japonês se sentou na cama, tirando os sapatos e cruzando as pernas, e então fechou os olhos, ficando em silêncio. César sabia que ee passaria um tempo meditando então aproveitou que o banheiro estava livre e decidiu que tomaria um banho, de preferência quente escaldante. 

Quando saiu do chuveiro, a pele fumegando com o calor, pegou uma blusa e uma calça limpas da bagagem que havia trazido, e colocou o suéter vermelho por cima - de todas as suas roupas, era o que mais esquentava. O resto delas ele lavaria no dia seguinte.

Saindo do banheiro, viu que Joui ainda estava meditando. A postura reta das costas dele fazia a sua própria latejar de dor só de imaginar. Talvez depois daquilo ele fosse ver um quiroprata pra resolver, assumindo que estariam vivos ao final da missão. 

César se acomodou do outro lado da cama, reclinado sobre a cabeceira acolchoada - ele realmente não queria ver a conta do quarto - e pôs o computador em seu colo, pegando um dos travesseiros para servir de suporte e colocando o mouse ao lado. Puxou as mangas do suéter até que suas mãos ficassem livres para jogar. 

Ele chegou a vencer uma partida de rankeada quando ouviu Joui sussurrar, "Você gostou do meu suéter," como um segredo. Tão baixo que se eles não estivessem lado a lado na mesma cama, ele não teria ouvido. 

Passando os olhos da tela do computador para Joui brevemente, percebeu que agora ele estava deitado de lado por cima das cobertas observando César jogar há sabe-se lá quanto tempo. 

"É quentinho." 

Ele se limitou a falar isso. A última coisa de que ele precisava era seus amigos preocupados com a sua recém descoberta fobia de frio. Esse trabalho estava se tornando uma viagem de autoconhecimento, isto é, se elas envolvessem trauma e cicatrizes pelo resto de sua vida. 

"Fica bem em você." 

Sentiu seu rosto esquentar brevemente e clicou para cancelar a procura de uma nova partida. 

César botou seu computador de lado e virou-se para Joui, que se recolheu para longe dele. 

César franziu o cenho para o comportamento, "Ok, o que há de errado?"

"Nada, César-kun," Joui respondeu rápido demais para que fosse verdade. 

Pensou em chegar mais perto para que pudesse pôr a mão no ombro dele e assegurá-lo, mas quando fez menção de se aproximar, viu Joui ficar inquieto. 

"Então porque você tá agindo estranho?" 

"Eu não tô estranho." 

César não estava comprando e Joui nunca foi bom em mentir, "Tá, tá sim. Eu não posso chegar perto de você que você se esgueira que nem peixe ensaboado. Parece até que você tem medo de mim." Um fio se conectou em sua cabeça e então as ações de Joui fizeram tanto sentido que César sentiu como se tivesse recebido um soco na boca do estômago, "Você tá com medo mim, não é? Por causa do que eu fiz- Joe, eu sinto muito-" 

Joui se sentou, vendo seu desespero, "Não é isso!" ele disse alarmado, segurando César pelos ombros, agora muito mais perto. 

"Que-" 

"Eu não tô com medo de você. Muito pelo contrário, César-kun, eu tô com medo de mim." Joui botou uma das mãos no próprio peito como se tentasse reafirmar, "Eu fiz coisas horríveis hoje, e eu não tô me sentindo eu mesmo. Eu quero me entregar pra polícia mas ninguém deixa e tudo isso tá me matando por dentro. Eu só quero fazer o que é certo." 

César entendia o sentimento. Não se sentir mais você mesmo. Só que eles estavam em uma missão muito mais importante do que qualquer um deles. Se eles falhassem, o mundo todo iria sofrer. 

"Mas a gente precisa de você, Joe," César procurou pelos olhos dele, "Eu sei como você se sente. A todo momento eu lembro do que eu fiz com você, e eu sei que você disse que não foi culpa minha, mas isso é pior ainda porque significa que eu não tive escolha, entende? Eu não pude evitar o que aconteceu com meu pai e não pude evitar o que aconteceu com você, mas estando aqui você prova que vencemos. Ainda estamos vivos." César quase não conseguiu acompanhar quando Joui o puxou para um abraço novamente. "Juntos." 

Eles ficaram assim, aproveitando o calor compartilhado nos braços um do outro quando César conseguiu se fazer reagir e abraçar Joui de volta, até que ouviram uma batida na porta. 

Toc, toc. 

A última batida foi mais pesada, como se a pessoa tivesse depositado a mão sobre a porta e escorregado por ela um pouco. César sentiu Joui tensionar a sua volta. 

Eles não se mexeram. Ficaram parados, tentando ouvir o que tinha do lado de fora-

Mais uma batida. Toc, toc. 

Dessa vez mais insistente. Quem quer que fosse, não iria sair até ser atendido. 

César se levantou, andou até a porta e olhou pelo olho mágico. Ele soltou o ar aliviado que nem sabia que tinha prendido quando viu quem estava do lado de fora. 

Arrumou o suéter e abriu uma fresta da porta, "Sim?" 

Era o homem da recepção do hotel. Agora que César o via mais de perto, notou o nome do homem no crachá, Manuel. 

Manuel era um homem careca e baixinho que parecia ter seus 40 e poucos anos, com o rosto começando a ter rugas. As sobrancelhas grossas montavam a imagem de uma carranca pesada. 

"O casal gostaria de serviço de quarto?" César não gostou nem um pouco do tom sarcástico do homem.

"Uh, não, a gente tá bem," ele estreitou os olhos, mostrando que estava irritado também. 

E bem, ele sabia que também era baixo e que seu rosto era jovial - tanto que estava crescendo a barba por isso - mas isso nunca o impediu de tentar intimidar ninguém. 

Apesar de não ter muito sucesso. 

Manuel parecia suspeitar mais, "Sério? Nunca vi casal recém-casado tão estranho, vocês não querem nem comemorar?" 

César estava de saco cheio das pessoas fofoqueiras daquela cidade. Não, eles não eram um casal de verdade, mas eles não podiam simplesmente acreditar que eram? 

"Vamos comemorar do nosso jeito, se quiséssemos alguma coisa teríamos chamado. Obrigado," César disse entredentes, irritado, e tentou fechar a porta, mas Manuel meteu o pé na fresta. 

"Acho que deveria pensar melhor com quem está falando, moleque. Vocês agem de maneira muito curiosa."

Nesse momento César sentiu Joui se enfiar por entre ele e a porta, ficando de frente para Manuel com um olhar simpático. "Moço, desculpa o meu… Marido." O rosto de Joui se igualava ao seu antigo suéter na cor. "Ele não gosta quando somos interrompidos e estamos muito cansados da viagem." Joui o puxou para seu lado na abertura da porta, botando o braço em volta do seu pescoço, "Nós queremos namorar e ir dormir por hoje, por favor." 

Manuel pareceu se acalmar diante da calma e educação de Joui. 

"Tá, tá. Mas eu tô de olho em vocês. Quero nomes e documentos amanhã, junto com a certidão de casamento," disse resmungando. 

César tentou achar uma desculpa para o documento que é eles certamente não possuíam, "Mas ninguém carrega certidão de casamento pra todo lugar," ele tentou argumentar. 

Mas Manuel estava decidido, "Deem um jeito." 

Ele virou de costas e saiu andando pesadamente pelo corredor. 

Babaca.

Joui fecha a porta sem mais barulhos e César se senta novamente na cama, o computador já em seu colo a postos.

"Você consegue resolver, César-kun?" 

Se ele conseguiria falsificar um documento legal? Certamente.

Ele assentiu, “Eu só preciso de uma impressora depois.”

Joui entra debaixo das cobertas e se deita de lado, virado para César, "Você tava falando sério?" ele pergunta baixinho.

"Sobre?" 

"Estarmos juntos nessa," César se vira para olhá-lo, "Não só _nós_ como um grupo, mas nós dois também. Você confia em mim tanto assim?" 

Sem nenhum segundo de hesitação, ele responde, "Com a minha vida." 

Joui sorri, se estica até estar na mesma altura que ele, ainda com as cobertas por cima do torso e junta seus lábios à bochecha do outro. César sente seu coração pular uma batida e as maças do rosto se avermelharem.

"Boa noite César-kun." 

"Boa noite." 

**Author's Note:**

> espero que tenham gostado  
> essa quarentena me deixou completamente sem inspiração mas eu não consegui evitar escrever asdads  
> e pra quem quiser conversar comigo (ou sla, mandar um prompt ai), meu tumblr: [Biltchibo](http://biltchibo.tumblr.com)  
> e meu amino tem o mesmo nome tbm pra quem participa da comu :v


End file.
